Total Remade Island
by ObsessiveSierraFan19
Summary: 22 Campers have signed up for the hottest new reality show on TV, Total Drama Island! But will the camper's be able to face off against tough challenges, gross food, and most importantly-each other? Come find out who will come out on top and who will crumble under the pressure!/A Total Drama Island Rewrite.


**Hello everyone! Basically, this story will be the whole entire Total Drama Series (TDI-TDRR) {Possibly more} but my way. I will decide an elimination order different from canon and ultimately, this will change each season completely. So basically, your traditional total drama rewrite story.**

 **The first few chapters will probably be pretty similair to the canon season, however, in this episode I introduced the campers in a different order just to add a little bit of diversity to it.**

 **Anyway, here is Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1**

 **Enjoy!**

A wooden dock surrounded by clear water and tall pine trees appeared on screen as a man in his early thirties popped into the frame. "Yo!" He greeted. "Were coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McClean, dropping Season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now." Chris continued. The camera panned down to reveal him dressed casually as he began to walk away, the camera following him.

The next location Chris was standing in front of was a beach as he went on with his opening monologue. "Here's the deal; twenty-two campers have signed up to stay for eight weeks at this crumby old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will win a reward, or watch a teammate walk the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island. For good."

The shot then cut to Chris near a group of tree stumps, a fire pit, and an oil barrel. "Their fate will be decided here, at the Dramatic Campfire Ceremonies were each week, all but one camper will recieve a marshmallow." Chris announced, stopping to eat a marshmallow before resuming his explanation of the rules. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame." He then hekd up a handful of magazines. "and a small fortune, which lets face it, they'll probably blow in a week." Chris said slyly while holding up a chest of gold.

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and." The shot cut back to Chris at the dock. " _Eachother._ Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp." Chris declared, as the camera showed multiple different cameras in various locations.

With a final shot to Chris on the dock, he smiled. "So, who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here on _Total Drama Island!"_ He shouted, with the shot zooming out after each word to reveal the whole island, with forests, cliffs, and buildings included.

* * *

*THEME SONG*

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris greeted. "Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them that they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

The shot then cut to the right to reveal the first camper. A short, white boy with short brown hair and very plain apparel. "'Sup Cody!" Chris shouted to the boy, giving him a pair of finger pistols.

Cody returned the gesture, and walked up to host, giving him a high-five. "So, will the ladies be arriving soon?" Cody asked slyly.

"They'll be here soon." Chris replied. "In the meantime, here is our second camper, DJ!"

The shot cut back to the boat as a muscular, dark skinned boy stepped off wearing a green shirt and a white cap. He walked up a gave Chris a fist bump while looking around. "Yo Chris McClean! You sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo Dawg, This is it, Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris replied.

DJ then walked toward the other end of the dock near Cody. "It looked a lot different on the application form..." He mumbled under his breath.

The shot cut over to a sickly pale girl with blue and black hair and dressed in multiple dark colors. "Hey Gwen!" Chris waved.

Gwen looked around for a second before frowning. "You mean were staying _here_?"

"Well, actually your staying here. My crib is an air-stream with AC, that way." Chris responded, pointing to the left.

Gwen glared at him. "I did not sign up for this."

Chris then held up a stack of papers. "Actually, you did."

Gwen then ripped the papers out of his hands and tore the whole stack in half before throwing it into the water with a triumphant smile.

"You see, the nice thing about Lawyers, is that they make lots of copies." Chris countered, holding up another pile of papers.

"Whatever." Gwen muttered, reaching down to grab her luggage. "You cannot make me stay here."

"Cool!" Chris responded quickly."But I hope you can swim, because your ride just left." The camera showed the boat speeding away from the Island.

"Jerk!" Gwen whispered under her breath, before joining the other 2 campers.

A heavy metal rock theme began to play as a close up of a thug with a green mohawk and multiple piercings was displayed. The boy jumped off the boat with his luggage with a sneer. "Duncan! Dude!" Chris said.

"I don't like surprises." Duncan spat slowly, holding up a fist.

Chris looked unfazed. "Yeah your parole officer warned me about that man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have him return you to juvie."

"Okay then." Duncan said, walking toward the other campers.

The next teen to arrive was wearing a blue hat and was clad in a green sweatshirt.

"Ezekiel." Chris said. "What's up?"

Ezekiel looked toward the sky. "I think I see a bird."

His oblivious response emitted a chuckle from Duncan.

Chris then put a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. "OK listen dude. I know you don't get out much. You've been homeschooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people. Just try not to talk much, and don't get kicked off too early." He whispered into Ezekiel's ear.

"Yessir!" Ezekiel said with a salute before walking off.

The next camper stepped off the boat, wearing a halter top and green shorts. She had long black hair and wore sunglasses. The reflections of Cody, DJ, and Ezekiel were shown in the glasses.

The girl removed the eye wear and looked around for a moment before walking toward the other end of the dock. "Heather." Chris said to her. However, she completely ignored him and kept walking.

Cody walked up to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Get out of the way, loser!" Heather shouted at him. Cody quickly obeyed, hopping out of her way.

"Looks like someone missed their cappuccino macchiato this morning." Duncan prattled.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Drop dead you skeeze."

An extremely energetic short girl with a brown side pony, braces, and glasses hopped off the boat and sped toward Chris at full speed. "Beth!" Chris greeted.

She hugged the host before stepping back. "It's so incredible to meet you!" She shouted, revealing that she spoke with a lisp due to her braces. Chris brushed his shirt off. "Your much _shorter_ in real life."

"Uh, Thanks." Chris said awkwardly.

Beth walked over to the other campers. "Hi!" Beth remarked to Heather. "It looks like you guys are my new friends for the next eight weeks!" Beth said quickly. She spoke so fast that a bit of saliva flew from her mouth and landed on Heather, causing her to recoil in disgust.

The next shot was of the boat speeding in the middle of the water. A white boy wearing a red tracksuit was shown water skiing on the back of the boat. "Our next contestant, Tyler!" Chris shouted. Tyler gave a little wave, but it caused him to slip up and get sent reeling towards the dock. He landed in a pile of luggage. DJ, Beth, and Gwen all looked at the pile were he landed and looked concerned for the possibly injured boy. A lone suitcase went flying in the air from where Tyler landed and splashed into the water, sending a giant wave towards the dock. All of the water landed on Heather, and she was soaked. "My shoes!" She screaming in anguish.

"Epic wipeout dude!" Chris shouted. The shot cut back to the luggage pile as Tyler's hand reached out the top and gave a thumbs up.

Chris laughed a little, but the sound of heavy breathing wiped the smile off his face as he spun around, revealing a lanky nerd with red hair and glasses. "Welcome to Camp Harold." Chris greeted.

Harold looked around silently for a long period of time.

"What's he looking at?" Beth whispered.

"You mean the show is taking place at some crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked

Chris smiled. "You got it."

Harold pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! That is so much more favorable to my set of skills."

"Contestant number ten, Trent." Chris announced to everyone. The shot panned to the left revealing a boy with long black hair, a green shirt, and a guitar on his back.

"Hey, nice to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work!" Trent complimented.

Chris gave him a fist bump. "Thanks dude. I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Beth piped up. "The guy dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week."

"Lucky!" Harold remarked. "I want to be dropped on my head."

"Me too!" A new voice wished. A shot to the left revealed a tall blonde girl with a blue bandanna and cowboy boots. A flirty, girly beat played on the background as she walked up to Chris.

"Not too shabby." Chris whispered under his breath.

"Hi!" Lindsay called. "Okay, you look so familiar!" She said to Chris.

"I'm Chris McClean." Chris replied. She looked confused. "You know, the host of the show." He added.

"Oh, so that's were I know you from!" Lindsay shouted excitedly.

"Uh, yeah." Chris sputtered.

The next boat to arrive carried a Blond white boy with a cowboy hat and an open pink shirt. He danced to a energetic pop song that was playing from a hidden speaker on the boat. He then did a flawless flip off the boat and onto the dock. The captain of the boat tossed him his luggage. He caught it and gave the guy a thumbs up before turning to Chris. "It's Geoff! The Geoffster!" Chris said happily, giving Geoff a fist bump.

"Hey man, it's an honor to meet you man! So excited to be here man!" Geoff proclaimed.

"If he says man one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen muttered dismissively.

The next boat arrived, playing a sassy song. A shot to the top of the boat revealed a curvy dark skinned girl with a long black pony tail, a cream colored shirt, and jeans. "What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house!" She shouted glamorously from the boat.

A shot cut to the other campers as Harold gasped.

The song continued to play in the background as Leshawna walked up to Chris, Leopard Print luggage in tow. "Yo baby, hey how you doing?" Leshawna exclaimed to Chris, giving him a high five. She then addressed the other campers. "Feel free to quit now and save yourself the trouble, cuz, I came to win!" Leshawna bragged.

She walked up to DJ. "Oh what's up my brother, give me some sugar baby!" The two high fived each other and DJ gave her a friendly grin.

Harold then walked towards her. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna protested.

"Your real big. And loud." Harold explained.

"WHAT did you say to me?" Leshawna snapped. "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big baby!" She roared, raising a fist and marching towards Harold. DJ and Geoff ran towards Leshawna and held her back as she tried to hit Harold.

Harold began to show off a few Karate moves. "Oh you want some? Well come one then!" Leshawna encouraged.

"Alright campers, settle down!" Chris shouted, addressing everyone. Leshawna walked away and glared at Harold, who gave her a sheepish smile.

The boat drive by again and dropped off not one, but two campers. They dressed identically, both wearing black and white tops and pink shorts. However, one had tan skin and was extremely skinny, while the other one was larger and had white skin. "Ladies! Katie, Sadie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks. The shot cut to the dining hall, cabins, and bathrooms, all with flies buzzing around.

"Oh my gosh Sadie look! It's a summer camp!" Katie chirped to her friend.

"Okay. I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" Sadie gushed. Both girls let out excited squeals before grabbing their luggage and running to meet the other campers.

"Next up, our surfer chick; Bridgette!"

A girl dressed in a simple blue sweatshirt and jeans with blonde hair stepped off the boat."Hey, what's up?" The surfer asked, carrying her board and a blue bag.

Duncan scoffed. "Nice board. You know this ain't Malibu honey."

Bridgette stopped smiling. "I thought we were going to be on a beach." Bridgette explained.

"We are!" Chris pointed out.

The shot the cut to the shore of the beach, which was covered with trash and seagulls.

"Great." Bridgette said sarcastically before smiling again.

"Alright, that makes-" Chris started, however, Bridgette bent over to grab her bag, causing her surfboard to hit Chris in the face. "OWW! That hurt!" Chris groaned.

Bridgette ignored the host and walked toward the campers. "Hey guys." The surfer said to Harold, Trent, Geoff, and Duncan.

Geoff moved to her other side. "Hey! I'm Geoff!" The party boy said politely.

Bridgette spun around to face him, her surfboard nearly hitting the other three boys in the face. "What's up?"

"Dang, watch the board man." Harold chastised.

"Hi! I'm Beth!" The brunette said, giving Bridgette a friendly wave.

"Hey!" Bridgette said kindly.

"OK, we all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?" Heather complained.

Right as she spoke, the next boat pulled up. "Our next camper, Courtney!" Chris said slowly, still clutching his head in pain from when Bridgette's surfboard hit him.

The shot cut to the boat, were a ashen skinned girl with short brown hair, a cardigan and green pants stood. The girl gave a short wave. Chris helped her get off the boat.

"Thank you." Courtney said politely, carrying no luggage. She walked over to the other campers. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all." Sadie and Katie smiled at her as the next boat pulled up, carrying a very large white boy with blonde hair, green shorts, and a white T-shirt with a Canadian Maple Leaf on it.

"Woohoo! Chris! What's happening?" Owen shouted loudly, causing Chris to recoil in shock. "This is awesome! Woohoo!" Owen cheered.

Chris matched his enthusiasm. "Owen! Welcome!"

Owen gave Chris a huge hug and lifted him up, causing Chris's face to contort with pain. "Awesome to be here man! This is just so."

"Awesome?" Gwen finished for him, arms crossed.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen agreed. "Woo! Are you going to be on my team?" He asked Gwen.

"Oh I sure hope so." Gwen replied in a deadpanned tone.

"Are you done now?" Chris asked, still in the air while Owen lifted him up.

"Yeah sorry dude." Owen set him back down. "I'm just so psyched."

"Cool! Now here is our next camper, Noah!" Chris introduced.

A dark skinned boy with long black hair walked onto the dock, dressed very formally and holding a suitcase. "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" The boy asked quickly.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris responded.

"Good." Noah said simply. "Is this where were staying?" The bookworm questioned, looking around in disgust.

"No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party." Duncan said sarcastically, cracking his knuckles.

"Cool. Nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?" Noah sniped back swiftly.

Duncan grabbed Noah's lip and pulled out a needle. "Yeah, you want one?"

"Uh, no thanks. Could I have my lip back please?" Noah asked calmly. Duncan let go. "Thanks." Noah said with a bored expression.

A threatening underlying beat played as the next camper stepped off the dock. The girl had her black hair in a ponytail, and she wore all blue. She had very large biceps and an angry expression on her face.

"Eva, nice. Glad you could make it." Chris said, but she completely ignored him and walked to the other end of the dock with the other campers. She dropped her heavy bag onto the dock, right on top of Cody's foot.

"OWW!" Cody shouted. "What's in there, dumbbells?"

"Yes." Eva said plainly, not showing any concern for his injured foot.

DJ and Duncan both exchanged unsure glances. "She's all your's man." The former said.

All of the campers immediately stopped talking and most looked on in awe as the next camper arrived, who was a male model. Owen looked especially happy to see him.

A boy with tan skin and a plain green shirt with blue jeans stepped off the boat. "This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island." Chris announced, and gave Justin a fist bump.

"Thanks Chris. This is great."

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." Chris confessed.

Justin shrugged. "I can deal with that." He then walked near the other campers, but Owen suddenly rushed him.

"I like your pants!" Owen told Justin.

"Thanks man."

"Because they look like there all worn out." Owen explained before chuckling. "Did you buy them like that?"

"Um no... Just had them for awhile." Justin admitted.

"Oh, cool." Owen replied, giving him a thumbs up. Owen then turned away and smacked himself in the head. "Ugh, stupid, stupid."

"Hey everyone." Chris started. "It's Izzy."

The shot cut to the final contestant, who had fiery red hair. She had light skin and was wearing a green bathing suit that looked as if she had just left a jungle or something. "Hi Chris! Hi! Hi!" Izzy shouted, not paying attention to where she was running as she waved to the camera. She was about to jump off the boat and onto the dock when she tripped and fell off the boat, hitting her chin on the side of the dock before slumping underwater.

"Oooh, that was bad." Tyler said with a chuckle.

Courtney sprinted toward the spot where Izzy went underwater. "Guys, she could be seriously hurt."

Courtney reached her hand into the water and managed to lift Izzy out of the lake. Izzy made it onto the dock and shook her head a few times like a dog, causing water to fly out in every direction. "That felt so...Good!" Izzy said triumphantly. She stood up and fixed her hair while talking quickly. "Well, except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have papermache here? Are we going to have lunch soon?"

"That is a good call!" Owen stated, agreeing with Izzy's last question.

"First things first, we need a group photo for the promos." Chris announced. "Everyone on the end of the dock." Chris instructed.

All of the campers walked towards Izzy and lined up in three rows; DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Heather, and Geoff in the top row, Lindsay, Leshawna, Eva, Justin, Owen, Trent, Noah, Cody, and Gwen in the middle row, and Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Beth in the bottom row.

Chris hopped onto the boat and pulled out a camera. "Okay, 1, 2, 3... Oops, forgot the lens cap." Chris then held the camera up again. "Okay, hold that pose... 1, 2... oh wait...Cards full, hang on!" Chris shouted to the campers.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze." Leshawna complained.

"Got it, Okay. Everyone say Wawanakwa." Chris encouraged.

"Wawanakwa." All the campers said as Chris took the picture. Unfortunately, all of the combined weight of the campers was too much for the old dock to hold and the dock broke, sending all 22 teens into the water.

"Okay, everyone dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!" Chris directed.

* * *

The shot opened back up with all 22 campers sitting at the elimination campfire, with Chris standing at the front, addressing them all. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your new home for the next 8 weeks! The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" The camera showed various shots of the campers looking at each other. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest." Chris continued. "Without getting voted off will win one million dollars!"

"Excuse me." Duncan asked. "But what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I like to request a bunk under her." He then pointed to Heather."

"There not Co-Ed are they?" Heather questioned.

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin, dudes get the other." Chris answered.

"Excuse me Kyle," Lindsay asked, raising her hand. "Can I have the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

Chris responded quickly. "Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works around here. And it's Chris."

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die." Katie shared.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true" Sadie added.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen lamented.

"Aww come on guys." Owen said, putting both Gwen and Tyler in headlocks. "It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler whispered to Gwen, pointing to Duncan, who had a wild deer in a headlock.

Chris began to address the campers again. "Okay here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams, so if I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers." Chris tossed a green tarp with the Screaming Gophers logo on it to Owen.

"Cool! I'm a Gopher!" Owen shouted excitedly.

Katie realized her friend's name wasn't called out. "Wait, what about Sadie?"

"The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold!" Chris announced. "Move! Move! Move!"

The shot cut to Sadie. "But wait! Katie is a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" She wailed.

Courtney walked up and put an arm around her shoulder. "Sadie, is it? Come on. It'll be okay." Courtney assured with a smile as they walked toward their new teammates.

"This is so unfair!" Sadie whined. "I miss you Katie!"

"I'll miss you too!"

Chris then threw a red tarp to Harold. "You guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass." The whole team looked at the logo on the tarp.

"That's awesome. That's like amazing." said Harold.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris explained. A bit of static appeared as a shot cut to him inside a dirty outhouse with multiple flies buzzing around. "You'll also be able to share your intermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience know what your really thinking." The host added with a wink. "Or just get something off your chest.

The shot cut to static again as multiple campers were shown in the confessional.

* * *

Confessional:

 _Gwen:_ Gwen looked around for a moment. "Um, so far this sucks." She lamented.

 _Lindsay:_ Lindsay was standing up in the confessional, looking in the opposite direction of the camera. "I don't get it." She asked herself. "Where's the camera guy?"

 _Owen:_ Owen looked directly at the camera, with a serious look on his face. "Hey everyone, I have something very important to say." He then smirked and let out a fart, chuckling.

* * *

The shot cut back to Chris in front of the cabins. "Gophers, your in the East Cabin, Bass, your in the West."

Heather opened the door to the Girl's side of the Gopher's cabin. She examined the room, noticing four sets of bunk beds. "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little bit like a summer camp?" She asked aloud.

"That's the idea, genius." Gwen said while walking in the door.

"Ugh, shut up weird goth girl." Heather yelled back.

Gwen ignored her and set her bags down on the nearest bed.

"Your so smart, I feel that." Cody complimented, walking up to her.

She spun around and glared at him. "Shouldn't you be on the guy's side.

Cody smiled sheepishly as the shot cut to outside the cabin. Leshawna was walking into the cabin as Cody was thrown out of the girl's side by Gwen.

Cody landed in the grass by Trent, who ignored him and walked into the boy's side of the Gopher's cabin.

Lindsay walked out of the cabin. "Where are the outlets?" She asked Chris. "I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, over there." Chris responded, pointing at a small bathroom with various stains on the exterior wall.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic." Lindsay replied, confused.

"Not Communion, communal." Chris corrected.

"It means we shower together." Gwen explained nearby. "Idiot."

"Aww, come on!" Lindsay whined loudly.

Her loud complaining was heard by Trent, Owen, and Noah who poked their heads outside of the boy's cabin to see what was going on. "I'm glad we're in our own cabins with just guys, know what I mean?" Owen said.

Trent and Noah stared at him. "I-I mean, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Owen stuttered. "I love chicks! I just don't like sleeping near them." Owen then realized what he said. "No! Wait! I mean-!" He yelped, running into the cabin after Trent and Noah left him outside.

"Hey Chris!" Geoff shouted from the Killer Bass's cabin. "Will there be a chaperone of any kind here?"

"Your all sixteen. As old enough as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp...So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. Alright, you've got half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge.

"Nice!" Geoff said.

A shrill scream suddenly sounded from the Screaming Gopher's cabin, and all of the campers went to see what was happening.

"Man that white girl can scream." Leshawna said.

The camera revealed Lindsay standing on a stool, trying to get a way from a tiny cockroach. "What is it!? Kill it! Kill it!"

DJ suddenly let out a gasp. He jumped onto one of the beds to get away from the insect. However, his weight crushed the bed completely.

"That was my bed." Gwen said angrily.

Various campers began trying to squash the bug with their feet. Duncan then grabbed an axe and split the bug in two. "That's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen said, impressed.

"Awesome." Harold complimented.

Tyler walked up to Lindsay. "You know, if you ever see one of those again, just tell me. 'Cause I can do that too."

Lindsay then stared at him affectionately for a second, while Duncan watched. He rolled his eyes. "They always go for the jocks."

The shot cut to all 22 campers lined up in the cafeteria line. "Alright listen up!" A loud voice growled. It was revealed to be a large man with an angry look on his face. He had dark skin and was dressed up in a chef outfit. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat three times a day! Now grab your trays, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!" The angry chef shouted.

"Excuse me." Beth interjected. "but will we be getting all of the major food groups?" she asked as her and Harold grabbed their trays.

"Yeah, because I'll get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold added.

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef responded.

"Have a cow." Owen whispered into Noah's ear.

"What was that?" Chef barked at Owen. "Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you."

"Um, I really didn't say anything important." Owen responded, grabbing his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't." Chef said as Owen trudged away. Chef then turned his attention toward Noah. "YOU! Scrawny kid. Give me your plate." The bookworm complied, holding out his tray as Chef scooped some disgusting red slop onto his tray.

Eva was next in line. "Yo what's up girl?" Leshawna asked her.

Eva grabbed her tray and completely ignored her, instead going to go find a seat. "Oh it's gonna be that is it?" Leshawna said, glaring.

Lindsay and Gwen were then shown getting their trays. "Excuse me, but my nutritionist says that I shouldn't have white sugar, white flour, or like, dairy."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Gwen said.

"Cool." Lindsay said with a smile. She then walked away as Gwen turned towards Chef.

"Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

Chef then grabbed a hammer and smashed her tray.

"Right! Okay then..." Gwen said with a nervous chuckle before walking away.

The shot cut to the campers staring at their trays, few of them actually eating. "Welcome to the main lodge." Chris said happily.

"Yo can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked. A knife then whizzed by his head, landing in the wall as Chef glared at him. "WOAH! It's cool G! Brown slop is cool!"

"Your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris said, walking out of the main lodge.

The shot cut to the Killer Bass's table. "What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked.

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ assured.

The final shot of the episode cut to the campers in their bathing suits standing on top of the tall cliff in their bathing suits. "Oh s***." Is all DJ said as the episode ended.

 **Well that's Episode 1! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was pretty similair to canon, but hopefully you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. See you next time!**


End file.
